Object Show Strips (By Infinityblade2995)
These were made by Infinityblade2995 in December 2014. Comment stuff, and all that. Have a nice day.�� Characters Football-A cheerful show host. Pen-A member of Blocky's gang and Pencil's crush. Mephone4s-Show host Pencil-Sometimes a criticizer but mostly a 'do whatever I want' or whatever. Pen's crush. Match-Pencil's friend. Ruby-Pencil's friend Ice Cube-Pencil's part friend Book-A dictionary that is 'Well Read' Helmet-A reporter. (now a host) Spoon-Chef Taco-Chief executive of high rated Italian restaurant Grandepiatto. Fettuccine-Stew pid waiter at Grandepiatto. Fork-Chef Sword-Show host and also prize winner. Dollary/ Minor character. Laser Pointer/ Minor character. Wasup-Annoying bread magician and is a m****rf**k*r. NES-Reccomended by Nin10Boy6464. Soon to be a major character. Willy Tom-The creator of this page Veve...I can't even say his name.-An awkward container who is the brother of Show Host Container. Strips Set 1 Pen almost signing up for Battle for Scissor Island in 2007(2009) Football/ Pen, do you want to sign up for Battle For Scissor Land, it's a reality show. Pen/ When will the season start? Football/ You can count on me! It will start next year. Pen/ But I already signed up for this other reality show called, Battle For Dream Island. Football/ Oh, ok. Pencil's alliance 'angry' at 'The Object Clash' drop out in 2005(2007) Mephone4s/ I got some news for you 6 girls. Ruby/ Um, what is it? Pencil/ Just tell us already. Mephone4s/ You girls are dropped out due to signing up too late. Match/ Nooooooooooooooøooooooooooooooooōoo! Ice Cube/ Waa! Bubble/ Omg, seriously! Pencil/ You're kidding, right? Book/ Yeah, you are kidding. Mephone4s/ Nope, you all signed up right after Baseball, Suitcase, Nickel, Blocky, Flower and Taco. Ruby/ Aw come on. Ice Cube/ What? Book/ F**k you! Mephone4s/ Shut up! At least you all get your $50 back. Pencil/ At least that was given. Eraser 'eliminated' from Battle For A Mysterious Prize(2002)(2004) Helmet/ Hi everybody, I am your 40 year old reporter, and in Battle For A Mysterious Prize, despite looking as if he would win by winning pretty much every single individual challenge without cheating, Eraser was injured in a small explosion. He was not able to continue and was taken out of the competition. Helmet/ I predict he will only be back in 2005(2007) which is three years from now. Pencil 'criticizes' chefs in Object Crios Dining(2003)(2005) Pencil/ (enters Object Crios Dining) Pencil/ Um, hello! Waiter/ Yes? What would you like to order? Pencil/ Jus' giv' me a beef burger. Waiter/ Beef burger. Ok. (4 minutes later) Pencil/ Uh, it's jus' a beef burger. What's up with the service of this restaurant? Waiter/ Here is the beef burger. Now pay your bill. Pencil/ What? Why do you pay your bill before we eat? Waiter/ Caus' it's interesting. (recieves cash and goes back to the kitchen) Pencil/ (eats burger) Pencil/ Oh my gosh this is so terrible! Pencil/ (runs to chef Spoon) Pencil/ Hey um, did you cook or whatever this? Spoon and Fork/ Yep. Pencil/ The taste is just so terrible! I mean, it is so bad I nearly puked. You chefs are horrible cooks with slow service. Pencil/ I am leaving this 1 star place. (Exits) Spoon/ (whispering) Wow how rude is that lady. Pencil and Book meet an 'awkward' container(2005)(2007) (A container) Pencil and Book/ (walking) Veve...I can't say his name/ Hellio. Pencil/ Hello. Book/ Um. Veve...I can't say it/ What is your name. Pencil/ Pencil. Book/ Book. Veve...I can't say it/ Where do you live, where do you live, what is your name, what is your name. Book/ Um. Pencil/ What? Veve...I cant say it/ Where do you live(5x) What is ye name(7x) Pencil/ Um. Do u have a dog. Veve...I can't even say it/ No, I don't have a fish. Book/'Do you even live? Veve...I can't even say it/ No, I don't eat $#17. (Later) Veve...I can't (censor)/ Me noime is (censored due to being awkward) Book and Pencil/ (faint) 2008(Jan 1 2010 the day BFDI started)Wasup fired in 10 competitions Helmet/ Hello, I am your reporter, well, a show host too. Helmet/ Today is the day that a competition named Battle For Dream Island, has started. Helmet/ At the same time, extremely underrated host Wasup has been fired in Battle For Scissor Island as host before it even started. This marks the 10th time in all competitions in which Wasup was fired as host. Wasup Fired in(as of jan 1st 2008(human years 2010): Battle For Sticker Island(thrice):(1999)(2001)(2000)(2002)(2001)(2003) The Object Clash(twice):2005(2007)(2005)(2007) Total Firey Island:2005(2007) Battle For THMNS Stadium(twice):2006(2007)2007(2008) Battle For Dream Island:2007(2009) Battle For Scissor Island:2008(2010) Trouble caused in restaurant Grandepiatto(2007) (2009 HY) Helmet/ Hello everyone this is me and I'm here with the english-speaking executive of the restaurant Grandepiatto as trouble has been caused by one particular waiter known as Fettuccine where she abused men and abused young adults which led to Grandepiatto losing a lot of fresh ratings. So Taco, what can you say? Taco/ (pauses) Well-I-really-wasn't-expecting-our-waiter-to-suddenly abuse people I mean this hasn't actually happened before in our restaurant. And I clearly did not come up with the Babies Room thing, uh, what a fail. Helmet/ Were you upset? Taco/ Yes, very. I saw it all on the cameras and that isn't right. Helmet/ An italian restaurant in Kenya has a waiter abusing a Jewishman? Taco/ Yeah it seems stupid. Helmet/ Um, okay, random question. What you had eat for breakfast? Taco/ Um, just toast. Helmet/ A piece of toast okay he's definitely not ready for this. Taco/ Haha Helmet/ Alright um, do you know any reserves to take my pkace for me while I'm on by trip to Colorado? Taco/ What? You live in Colorado and it's replacements not reserves. Helmet/ Wow, Mexican knows better English than German here. Taco/ Racist! Helmet/ Hey I'm German my english isn't that good well shut up. Taco/ 0kay let's have a spelling test. Taco/ How you spell Mexican! Helmet/ M-E-X-I-C-A, um, is it n or m it's N! Taco/ Spell Hamburg! Helmet/ My home town is easy to spell as f**k. H-A-M-B-U-R-G Taco/ Okay spell what we were here for spell Grandepiatto Helmet/ G-R-A-N-D-E-P-I-A-T-T-O Taco/ Okay, spell onomatopoeia! Helmet/ Ok O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-Y-E-E-I-A. Taco/ Wrong you lose woozah! Helmet/ Not fair anyways how much money have you lost from the incident at Grandepiatto Taco/ Sorry see you tomorrow. (Leaves room) Yterbium reported Infinityblade's best friend(2013) (2015 HY) Helmet/ Hello everyone and I am having speculation that Yterbium is Infinityblade's best friend and not Hurricanehunterjackson or Cedricblocks. NES/ Oh yeah! How bout Nin10Boy6464! Helmet/ Oh shut up and let me finish NES/ K fine! Fine! Jeez, why is everyone yelling at me! Helmet/ Your just like the person who sent you here. Anyways, in his wikia interview here's what we got. Flashback Willy Tom/ Um, my best friend is um, 51% Yterbium and 49% Hurricanehunterjackson? Present Helmet/ So we assume but whatever. NES/ Hey Lasa Pointer is koming. Helmet/ Wat? He came in? Laser Pointer/ Sup yo? Helmet/ Oh, Wassup Laser Pointer? Laser Pointer/ Wasup Helmet? Wasup/ Deed som bodi cal mi nayme? Laser Pointer/ Shud up. Wasup/ (dismissed) He is a cabeza mudo-Sword (2013)(2015 HY) Helmet/ I'm your local reporter, Americans, so anyways, I have Sword here. Sword/ Hello mateys! Helmet/ Hahaha, anyways, so Sword, did you bump into someone named Dollary? Sword/ Exactly he was tore by my head. Flashback Dollary/ (walking) Sword/ (walking) Present Sword/ Wait! You see what I mean? Helmet/ Okay, so what about him? interview Dollary/ He's very clumsy, he, I hate him now, I needed treatment sort of, not really wait wtf. interview Sword/ Um, I think he is, he's-a-cabeza-mudo! Helmet/ Haha! Thanks bro. Sword/ Thanks yo. (Leaves) Strips Set 2 The Omelet Incident (2011)(2013 HY) Pencil/ *makes an omelet* Match/ Hey um, Pence-Pence? Pencil/ Yeah? Match/ What are you making? Pencil/ An omelet. Match/ Oh no! I hate eggs and omeletes have eggs! I'm allergic to them! Pencil/ Stop being so dramatic, that won't help, because you're having it, just like the whole alliance will have it. (cuts a piece) Match/ No! *runs* Pencil/ (chases her, winning) You must! (Stuffs into Match's throat) Match/ (barfs) Pencil/ Omg why did I make her eat that? Pen's interview (2013)(2015 HY) (Interview room) Wasup/ Good mornin Pen. Ready for the quiz? (the interview) Pen/ Yeah. Wasup/ Ok, how old are you, Pen/ What! Wasup/ Yeah, you heard me. Pen/ Read my birth certificate! Wasup/ Ok, blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah... Pen/ What next! Wasup/ What'd you have for breakfast? Pen/ Um...Pizza. Wasup/ What was the color of the last thing you ate? Pen/ Um, clear? (He's trying to ask what is the question itself) Wasup/ Clear? You can't eat water, you have some figuarative issues, young man! Pen/ Uh, SCREW THIS QUIZ!! *leaves press room* Wasup/ Well that was a total success and stay tuned for tomorrow's interview! (outside the room) Pen/ STUPID WASSUP! BFDI SCARECAM (2013)(2015) Firey/ Scarecam! (walks up to Coiny) Coiny/ Um, why am I on a roof? Hey, that's a Firey statue, lets destroy it! Firey's brain/ Hehe, he's gettin' close! Coiny/ (About to "destroy" it) Firey/ G' DAY COINY! Coiny/ Aah! (Falls of the roof) (In Whistler, watching it on the TV) Ruby/ Hehe! Pen/ Good job Firey! Pencil's dengue fever(2013)(2015) Pencil/ This towel is so dirty. I'm not Soap, but whatever. (Touches it) Pencil/ Anyways, let's sleep. (next day) Pencil/ Omg why am I feeling so itchy (sneezes) Book/ What's wrong? Match/ Omg, like, what's happened? Pencil/ *faints* (to be continued when I have more ideas for this one) Pen's Problem(2013)(2015) Pen Pose6.png|Why do I feel so weird. Sharpener New.png|Don't know? Pen Pose6.png|*faints* TestTubePro.png|Oh, I can investigate your body issues in my labaratory! ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png|*observes* Apparently you have an undiscovered disease. It seems that you have some disease that is giving you sore throat while you have also been brainwashed. You also have emphysema from it. PenChamp.png|Seriously! Pen Pose7.png|Tell me when there is a treatment for it. Pen/ Why do I feel so weird. Sharpener/ Dunno? Pen/ *faints* Test Tube/ (takes him to labaratory) Oh, I can investigate your body! Test Tube/ *observes* Apparently you have an undiscovered disease. It seems that you have some disease that is giving you sore throat while you have also been brainwashed. You also have emphysema from it. Pen/ Seriously! Tell me when there is a treatment for it. (TBC) Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity